


The Great Ball

by darylvdixon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, poor Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Prompt: Everyone at the ministry don’t really like or care about Newt, even Theseus and the Scamander family, so Newt never told anyone there that he’s been dating Percival Graves and that he’s basically the baby of MACUSA. But this year, MACUSA is holding an international alliance ball or something like that. The Ministry and the Scamander family get a surprise by the way that Newt is being doted over and at the end to everyones (but Queenies) surprise, Graves proposes to Newt and it can end however you see fit.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt had been back in England for less than a week and he already wanted to go back to New York. Before Newt had left everyone at the Ministry and his family had just ignored him, pretended like he wasn’t even there, that he could live with. That he actually enjoyed a little bit, humans weren’t his favourite thing so not having to communicate with them was a bonus. But now, after all the trouble he caused in New York he was noticed again. He thought at home he already had the smallest room possible, but his parents somehow managed to find an even smaller one and moved all his stuff into there (most of his stuff had been ‘accidentally’ broken during sed move.) His brother felt the need to barge into him every time the crossed paths. Due to the size difference this led to Newt being knocked off of his feet most of the times, especially if he was caught unawares.

At the Ministry it wasn’t much better. He handed in his book to be reviewed and it was tossed into a corner right in front of him, the witch never bothered to look up at him just simply said ‘I’ll get round to it.’ His desk had also been pushed into a dark and damp corner, the few personal belongings he had had been knocked to the floor or had gone missing. He didn’t mind about any of that. The thing that really got to him, really hurt him, was coming into the office one day and seeing something laying flat on the floor by his chair. Upon inspection he realised it was a photo that Queenie had given to him or him and all of his friends back in the States. The glass had been broken and the picture torn into several pieces. He gripped the frame tight in his hand, a few shards of glass cutting into the skin but he didn’t mind, he squeezed his eyes shut and willed away the tears. He would not cry in front of them. He placed the picture carefully on his desk, broken or not he was still going to keep it, to remind him of happier times.

Later that day, when he was still sat at his desk, swamped under the paper work that no one else wanted to do so had been left to him, he saw his brother approaching him. Theseus stopped at the front of his desk and all but threw a piece of parchment at him which bounced off of his nose and onto the floor.

“Not that you should come, you’re not wanted there.” Theseus sneers with that cruel laugh of his before he saunters off, followed by his group of friends.

Newt reached down and picked up the parchment and unrolled it, as his eyes scanned over the page he had to force the smile away from his face. MACUSA was holding their annual ball next week. He had never been to any of the others, believe Theseus when he said he wasn’t welcome and wasn’t needed, but now he had a reason to go. He would get to see his friends, got to see Percival. He folded the parchment carefully and put it with his torn photo to keep safe, and then his mind was full of thoughts of Percival. His lovely handsome boyfriend whom he would get to see again in just over a weeks time. Finally he would be around people who cared about him once again.

Newt couldn’t really pin point why his family didn’t like him. The people at the Ministry he could understand, he was annoying, he knew that, and they didn’t have to put up with him. He was nothing special to them. But his family, they should care and love for him no matter what, shouldn’t they? They were his blood, there should be an unbreakable bond between them all. Of course there had been a time where they had cared for him. When he was younger they treated him just like they did Theseus, and Theseus himself treated him like a best friend. They had done everything together, they were inseparable. But when he had gotten expelled from Hogwarts things had started to change. He understood his parents would be disappointed but he wanted to be a magizoologist, he didn’t need exams to do that. ‘That isn’t a real job Newton, don’t be so stupid! Why can’t you be more like your brother?’ His father had never liked his job choice. His mother understood, being a hippogriff breeder and all, but even she said he should try and do something else. Try and get a job that could one day support a family and stop running around chasing after pointless animals.

Things were different then, but they weren’t bad. They were proud when he announced that he would be joining the war, but then disgruntled when he added that he would be working with the dragons. ‘So you’re joining the cowards war then? No fighting just silly animals again.’ Came his fathers snooty reply, ‘Your brothers fighting, why can’t you?’ He thought he almost heard a faint, ‘and hopefully not come back.’ at the time he was unsure, but now he knew he had definitely heard right. The disappointment on his fathers face when Theseus returned home from the war with him behind him, that broke him. His own father would not of cared if he’d died in the war, in fact he’d actually have preferred it.

A year later at dinner they were discussing Newts future, discussing how he needed to find a wife and start a family, finally do something useful for them. He made the mistake of saying that actually, he didn’t want a wife, that maybe he’d prefer a husband. His dad had exploded, he’d hit him, the muggle way, multiple times until his face was bruised and bleeding. Then he had been thrown into his room and left for a week. After that, nothing was ever the same.

The next week seemed to be the slowest Newt had ever experienced. Every second felt like a minute and every minute felt like an hour. He clock watched for the whole day from his dest, tapping his quill against the wooden table beneath him.

Finally, he was dressed. He’d dressed up nice but not to the extent that most of the Ministry had. He was in simple dress robes and he’d even ran a comb through his hair, at least he’d tried until the comb snapped in half and he decided to leave it. Percy liked his hair messy anyway. He was currently in the queue waiting for go to MACUSA. The Ministry had a special line that took you right to MACUSA’s lobby, he’d never used it before. Everyone stood close together, chatting excitedly about the ball. Newt was left stood alone.

When finally it was his turn he couldn’t have been any faster, his excitement to get to MACUSA was immense and he just couldn’t wait any longer. The floo travel took longer than usual but he supposed he was going a long way. But finally he fell out of the grate into MACUSA’s lobby. Brushing the dust off of himself he hurried towards the sound of music.

He was greeted nicely by a couple of MACUSA aurors on his way to the ball, which earned him a few odd looks from Ministry workers. They put it down to the Americans just being friendly and hurried off. Once in the ball room Newt hadn’t expected so many people, he was unsure how he’d ever find his friends. He skulked around the edge of the room, eyes scanning the large amount of people. Everywhere he went Ministry people stopped and stared at him, moving away to avoid being seen anywhere near him.

Newt had already been there for over an hour before he spotted a familiar flash of blonde hair. He hurried over to where Queenie was chatting away to a couple of lower down Ministry workers.

“Oh honey!” she all but squealed when Newt appeared beside her, hugging him tight, “It feels like it’s been so long! Where have you been? Everyone arrived hours ago!”

“Oh, I was looking for everyone, you’re the first I’ve found,” he replies with a timid smile. He could feel the Ministry workers glaring at the back of his head but he didn’t turn to look at them and instead chose to ignore that they were even there.

“Come on, I know where they all are! Percival has not stopped talking about you all evening!” She waved goodbye to the group and pulled him off towards the opposite corner. 

He noticed Tina first, stood in a gorgeous dress talking to Abernathy and a couple of Ministry aurors, then he spotted Percival sat nearby, listening into the conversation but not joining in. He said a quick hello to Tina and then went straight to sit beside Percival, seeming to pull the man out of a daze.

“Newt!” Percival grins, leaning over to kiss the side of his head while he snaked an arm around his waist, “You look lovely.” he commented.

“Thank you Percy, so do you.” Newt replies and sinks into the mans arms.

They engaged in simple conversation, Tina now abandoning the conversation she was having to come and sit with them and Queenie. Queenie was telling them how she had been to visit Jacob at his bakery and she was certain he remembered her, she’d been going back every day since.

“Where’s your family?” Percival asks, eyes looking round to stare down at Newt, “You could introduce us all.” he suggests.

Newt stutters for a moment, panicking about how to respond but he needn’t of bothered, Queenie responded for him.

“Oh honey,” she said quietly, “That’s okay, you got us now. You don’t need them.” she gave him her most winning smile and he couldn’t help but smile back.

He told the others what Queenie had read, how he didn’t get on with his family nor anyone at the Ministry. They were shocked, how could someone possibly not like Newt? He was a ray of sunshine and happiness what wasn’t to like? They decided it was their gain, it just meant they would get to see even more of him.

The night was better than expected. He had fun with his friends and loved seeing the looks on his families and the Ministry workers faces when they saw that he was dancing with the Director Of Magical Security. It really was a picture. He’d managed to avoid speaking to his family the whole night and Percival had asked if he was going to stay in New York now to which Newt replied he’d have to go home for a few things but would love to come and stay again.

The night was drawing to a close and as he had a final dance with Percival he noticed that Queenie was hanging around maybe a little too close to them both, she seemed to have been following them around the whole night and Newt had no idea why. She was bouncing on her heels and smiling widely at him any time he caught her eye. He thought nothing else off it and went to giving his full attention back to Percival, who was placing a kiss on the side of his head.

“Newt,” Percival says quietly, “Before you leave I really must ask you something.” he says, Newt was almost certain he felt the mans hands shaking on his waist but brushed it off.

“Of course Percy, what is it?” he asks, looking over at the man and giving him a timid smile as he brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“I know it’s a little soon…But I really feel like this is the right time,” comes his reply, confusing Newt as he had no idea what he was on about, right time for what? He had no time to ask because Percival was lowering himself onto one knee and reaching into a pocket as his eyes moved up to reach Newts. Now Newt knew what he was doing and he was at a loss for words. He could feel his cheeks heating up, sending a blush right down from his ears down his neck.

He could feel everyone stopped around them to watch and now he understood why Queenie had seemed to excited all night. “Newt,” Percival starts, “I would really love for you to be mine forever and do me the great honour of marrying me.” he announces as he pulls out the ring, and what a beautiful ring it was.

Newt knew he was stood, beet red with his mouth opening and closing like a stupid fish. He was at a complete loss for words. Percival was right, it was rather soon, but could he imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else? No, it was Percival he wanted and only Percival. Once he snapped back into his senses he could see Percival still kneeling in front of him, the hopeful look turned to one of worry and Newt hastily replied, “Of course Percy.” and plastered a grin on his face as he watched the relief flash across the older mans eyes.

The whole of MACUSA burst into cheers and applause, whistling at them both and coming over to congratulate them as Percival slipped the ring onto Newts delicate finger. “Now, I would like you to move in with me.” Percival whispers against Newts lips as he pulled him into a kiss.

Newt hadn’t thought his grin could get any wider but he was wrong, “I’d like nothing more,” he replied and kissed he man again and again. Finally, life was going his way and he wouldn’t give this up for the world.


	2. The Great Ball Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of people have asked me to do a bit of an epilogue kind of thing from the perspective of Newts family/the Ministry so I thought I'd give it a go. Not sure how well this will work and it's not too long but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

The Scamander family, well, Mr and Mrs Scamander and their beloved son Theseus, had been a the MACUSA ball for two hours now and much to their pleasure they hadn't had to put up with the other boy, Newt, at all. He'd disappeared the minute they'd arrived and honestly they couldn't have been happier about it. They'd rather not be seen with him and if asked would deny all relation completely. 'Oh no, Scamander is a very common name back in England!' Mrs Scamander would beam if anyone dared ask if they knew him.

But to the Scamanders dismay they spotted Newt stood close by talking to a blonde haired woman and a brunette woman, no one they recognised so they must be MACUSA's, poor things. He's probably boring them to death with talks of his awful creatures and they're too polite to tell him to go away. Mr Scamander had every thought to go over and save them but with fears of being seen with the boy he doesn't. When they look again, he is gone.

He's again pushed from their minds as usual until he is brought up in conversation. "Do you know Newt?" A female auror, Williamson, asks them, "He's been hanging around MACUSA a lot these past months." she mentions.

"Oh, yes him," Mrs Scamander turns her nose up at the slight mention of her youngest son, "We know him... I sympathise with you, having to put up with him running around and getting in the way. Surely you should just chuck him out, that'd get rid of him."

"What?" Williamson asked, she almost looked...appalled? "Chuck him out? Don't be so ridiculous! He's brilliant, oh everyone loves him. He's so clever when it comes to his creatures and he's so unknowingly charming. Everyone dotes upon him!"

The Scamanders abruptly put a stop to that conversation and hurried away from the obvious lunatic. Doted upon? Liked? That didn't sound like Newt. They'd never met a soul who could stand to be in the same room as him for more than two minutes. The idea that anyone would actually enjoy his company and want him around was absolutely crazy and they would not hear of it.

Mrs Scamanders eyes almost popped from her head when she saw her youngest dancing with the Director of Magical Security and Head of the Law Department, Percival Graves. They had met Mr. Graves on multiple occasions and were quite fond of him, their expectations soon lowered at the sight. Even HE had been fooled by Newt, quite clearly. An Imperius Curse, maybe? A Love Potion? Something had to be off. How could a man like Percival Graves so much as spare a second glance to that awkward creature Newt? It just didn't make sense to them.

"Oh, they're such a lovely couple, aren't they?" comes a voice from beside them, it was the blonde who they had seen Newt talking to earlier.

"Don't be so disgusting," Mrs Scamander drawled out, "It's absolutely ridiculous. Awful. Completely awful." she shook her head and dragged her husband and favourite son away from her. Everyone here was mad. Completely and utterly crazy.

"We are leaving immediately!" Mrs Scamander announces when she finds the Minister, "Everyone here is crazy and I will not stand to be in their company any longer! They are all playing tricks on us I'm sure! The way they're looking at Newt... It just must be a joke and I will not stand for it! I will not stay around any longer and indulge in such lunacy." she held her chin high and huffed to make her point.

The Minister simply nodded his head, "I must admit, it does all seem rather off. Even the Madam President was singing his praise earlier. He has them all fooled and I wish not to be around when they realise it."

Theseus looks around and taps his mothers shoulder when he notices whats going on in the crowd beside them. The man, Percival Graves, was knelt in front of his little brother seeming to be proposing. He felt a pang of guilt. It's his little brother, he should be there for him. He should be the first to run over, clap him on the back and congratulate him. But he'd let his parents lead him astray and he just couldn't risk their rejection nor the Ministrys. He'd lose everything and he just couldn't have that. Maybe he'd send an owl, if he remembered.

By now his mother was pulling them towards the floo portal in a huff. Shouting about the ridiculousness of the whole event and how she'd be sending a strongly worded owl the very next morning. Theseus took one last look at his brother and smiled, he was happy at last. Now his parents couldn't harm him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts for me feel free to send them to my tumblr, newtscamandersmurtlap

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any prompts on newtscamandersmurtlap on tumblr!


End file.
